The instant invention relates to the art of providing specific operating means for multi-level, network or referral marketing operation processes and more specifically to means for handling, under human control, many independent groups under the banner of an overall operating system while retaining each group""s own individual identity.
Network or referral marketing, classically, involves a central, starting office/business/warehouse, core business, from which the marketing program and product to be sold originates and flows. In the classic pyramidal shape, the main office/originators are at the top of a business chart that spreads out to show more and more sales type people the farther down the chart one proceeds. Further, all the sales people classically hold two xe2x80x9cjobsxe2x80x9d that of marketer of the firm""s product(s) and that of supervisor of those other marketers which each individual himself, individually brought into the program.
It is seen that the classical network marketing firm is a highly centralized business structure which proceeds from the originators out as far and as wide and as xe2x80x9cdeepxe2x80x9d in levels as it can go. Some of the very largest operating firms on the planet are using the marketing method: Amway, Shaklee, and even Avon are just a few examples. It is an accepted and legal type of firm.
In Japan, xe2x80x9cjinmaykuxe2x80x9d or one""s own xe2x80x9cnetwork of contactsxe2x80x9d is everything in life. In America, networking can give hope to those who otherwise have no hope except handouts. It can change lives for the better.
In Washington, D.C., the lobbyist uses his contacts on a regular basis. And his earnings depend upon and increase with the importance of his contacts. It is an accepted political means of earning a living. The corporate xe2x80x9cold boy networkxe2x80x9d is still an extremely important part of getting ahead in the corporate world.
The use of one""s contacts to better oneself, worldwide, in all walks of life is an accepted, important and necessary part of living on this planet.
Even xe2x80x9cSuccessxe2x80x9d magazine devotes a monthly section to the technique. It""s also taught in Harvard Business school!.
The technique should be available to all because they can help make all of society better when individuals are allowed to better themselves. Such firms (as xe2x80x9cSuccessxe2x80x9d states in its May 1993 issue) tap a way of life with a powerful sense of renewal, purpose and fellowship. In other words, society as a whole is better off for the existence of such firms. They allow people to reach for a higher goal when they are so inclined.
However, the classical structure leaves no room for individual initiative within the structure. Yes, the classical structure allows a small fund-raiser to come into its fold and use its products and marketing plan. But this prior art method must be done under the banner of the originating firm""s name, not the fund-raiser""s name. It would be quite helpful if there was a means by which a small fundraising group could operate its very own network marketing firm under its very own name while still remaining connected to a large, centralized originator for product, help and support. In effect, it would act as a xe2x80x9cdivisionxe2x80x9d or a xe2x80x9cfranchisexe2x80x9d of the larger or, in the instant case, central originator, yet, still totally independent and able to use its own name in business. Of course, it would preferably be a wholly independent firm operating under contract to the originator. An independent contractor is the instant preferred form of association with each group exercising its own private control over its own personalized program made after the manner of the instant invention.
Most network marketing firms use mainframe computers to maintain their records of product sales and xe2x80x9clevelsxe2x80x9d of member/marketers. The instant invention controls use of such computers, and computer-related devices such as hard disks, floppies, modems, etc. to individually customize each fundraising group the instant system for their own preferred use and adapt a general purpose computer into a special purpose machine. Many groups may find P.C.""s, mini""s, laptops, notebook computers, etc. the way to go. A few may even be large enough to rent or dedicate a portion of their own mainframe computer to deriving the instant novel result:xe2x80x94a computer-implemented method of performing the novel safekeeping and control operations. Howsoever they wish to control the operation of their own individual firms and marketing plans, the computer can also be controlled after the manner of the instant invention to provide the most specialized and individualized control possible by following coded instructions that cause the machine to operate in the instant novel way for each separate group handling each group""s separate internal operations.
Howsoever the instant process is handled, and whatever the size of the individual fundraising group (the node), actual transfer of the node""s records to the originator are the physical means by which a multi-node network or referral marketing firm can operate with each node operating under its own individual name but also simultaneously operating under the overall published rules of the originator.
This transfer allows the originator to check the independent xe2x80x9cbooksxe2x80x9d of each node and assure himself of his due royalties. The transfer may be made by physically shifting from node location to central location either computer storage devices, such as disks and tapes or, physical ledger books. Another method of records transfer is by the physical use of modems on a computer to computer basis with the results stored on computer-compatible media at the receiving end.
Naturally, updating the records will always be required. This process may proceed via the mails, facsimile machine or by modem where the duplicate, centrally stored disk is rewritten at the direction of the individual node originating the data link.
If there is a failing to multi-level, network marketing, it lies in that people can invest their hard-earned cash into a firm, plus their precious time and effort and wind up not getting paid, with the company xe2x80x9cdisappearingxe2x80x9d on them. The instant invention addresses this crucially important issue simultaneously.
It is an original object of the instant invention to describe the controlled, internal manipulations of a computer according to its programming flow chart.
It is an object of the instant invention to provide computerized systems means for handling multi-node network marketing.
It is another object of the instant invention to provide computerized system means for safekeeping a network and maintaining its existence.
It is a further object of the instant invention to provide computerized system means for helping small entities fund raise under their own names.
It is still another object of the instant invention to provide computerized system means for providing payment/compensation for an originator and/or a central, main node.
It is a still further object of the instant invention to provide combined safekeeping means and multi-node means as an important single species.
It is still another object of the instant invention to provide system means for handling safekeeping and multi-node separately in entirely different firms and totally separate situations if required but never detracting from the major importance of the combined invention species.